Blue Flame and Bayonets
by mellra
Summary: Before he died, Father Fujimoto made plans to ensure Rin and Yukio would be safe. One of the people he asked was his cousin, a priest from Scotland who also had the potential of a Paladin. After Fujimoto died, Rin is confronted by God's Assassin. Will the man end up killing him, or turning the Son of Satan into the greatest exorcist ever? Challenge story.


**Disclaimer:** This is a fan based story, which will hopefully be even better than the original!

 **AN:** I'm a big fan of Blue Exorcist and Hellsing, and I couldn't help but notice one day that both Alexander Anderson and Fujimoto Shiro looked a LOT alike, like they could be related or something. That thought gave me an idea for a challenge, which I've finally written down. It goes like this:

Several months before he died, Father Fujimoto debated on what should happen to Rin if anything happened to him. He had already contacted Mephisto, but knowing him the Demon would treat Rin as a game piece. Yukio was too young and most likely Rin wouldn't listen to him. Shura had too many personal issues to take care of him seriously. He then remembers his cousin, a priest in Scotland who was also considered for the rank of Paladin.

After Fujimoto died, Rin is approached by the cousin, Father Alexander Anderson. The man known as God's Assassin at first attempts to kill Rin due to his heritage, but after hearing how Rin plans to become an exorcist to fight Satan, agrees to train him. Father Anderson assigns himself as Rin's 'tutor' and after classes trains the young half demon in the arts of Knights and Aria (the aspects he himself has mastered). As such, Rin would become a stronger exorcist who would rely less on the Blue Flame. Other Hellsing characters would show up as well like Yumie and Hienkel.

Possible pairings can be discussed if/when this is adopted as well as other details. I sincerely hope this idea gets adopted, because I feel it could have a lot of potential in the right hands. If any of you wish to adopt this _**CHALLENGE,**_ please let me know either through PM or Reviews. Make sure to tell your friends and enjoy the show!

 **Blue Flame and Bayonets**

Rin Okumura gave a tired sigh as he trudged through the rain. It had been an hour after Father Fujimoto's funeral and his meeting with the mysterious Mephisto Pheles. The strange, flamboyantly dressed man had agreed to allow Rin to live and become an exorcist like Fujimoto was, but the way he said it made Rin think he was just humoring the half breed son of Satan. Rin felt his black furred tail twitch in irritation under his shirt. Sure, he would openly admit he wasn't as smart as his twin brother Yukio, but even he knew when someone was stringing him along. Most people treated him that way, as either a delinquent thug who fought like a demon or a naïve little boy they could mess around with.

'To hell what anyone of them thinks!' Rin thought angrily. 'I'll show them, I'll become the world's strongest exorcist and defeat Satan myself! Mephisto won't think it's such a big joke then, now will he?!'

The only problem was, how would he go about learning to become an exorcist? Sure, his newly developed Blue Flames seemed to work on demons well enough the few times he used them, but he doubted other exorcists would take to kindly to a kid wielding the flames of Satan. Then there was the Kurikara blade, the demon slaying sword that contained his powers. In all honestly, Rin had never used a sword before so he'd probably end up looking like he was just swinging a flaming stick around when he would try to use it. Finally there's the fact that he honestly had no idea how an exorcist works. It made him wish he had listened to Father Fujimoto's sermons more closely. Is there a certain way they operate? What all demon fighting styles are there? Fujimoto once recited a prayer to exorcise a demon from that one bully, would that work on other demons as well?

'I need to get stronger,' Rin thought resolutely as he stopped walking in front of an alleyway. 'That's all there is too it. I'll find an exorcist, whether Mephisto helps me or not, and I'll have them teach me all they know! Then I'll go and kick Satan's ass!'

Freshly resolved, Rin started to walk again back to the church he lived in.

"And where do ye think ye're goin', spawn o' Satan?" a voice thick with a Scottish accent asked suddenly from the alleyway.

Before Rin could utter a sound, a large, strong hand grabbed him firmly around the mouth before dragging him into the alleyway. Due to it being later in the day and the rain, there were no people around to see the boy's plight. Inside the alleyway, Rin was thrown roughly against the wall opposite the entrance. Before the elder Okumura twin could regain his bearings, he gasped in pain as he felt razor sharp blades pierce both of his hands to the wall as well as his feet, giving him the appearance of someone being crucified. Rin couldn't hold in the loud scream that escaped his lips as he felt the blades tug at his flesh. He then heard a slight sizzling noise and, turning his head, noticed the silver colored blades were searing his flesh like they were white hot.

The voice from before spoke in front of him. It said, "Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance and the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore O ye kings be instructed, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry and ye perish from your way when his wrath is kindled but a little. Blessed are they that put their trust in him."

Turning his head, Rin couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. While his body was shadowed in the poorly lit alley, Rin could see his attacker was a human man. He was tall, possibly over six foot, and wore his hair short and spikey. The little light of the alley glinted off several of the figure's items. First was a large crucifix that hung on a cord around the man's neck. Then there was the man's glasses that flashed ominously in the poor lighting. Finally, there were the two large blades similar to the ones pining Rin down being held by the man in a cross position as he walked towards the trapped wielder of the Blue Flame. Despite the fear and pain clouding his mind, Rin couldn't help but compare the man's features to someone else he knew quite well, in fact he just left his funeral.

"Father Fujimoto…?" Rin whispered partly in confusion, partly in hope.

The man stepped into a better lit portion of the alley and Rin could take in his features. While the resemblance to his deceased guardian was haunting, the boy could see several differences between the two. While both men wore the traditional cassock of a Catholic priest, but while Fujimoto's had been more decorated, this man's was plainer in design in addition to a long trench coat covering him. The man had scruff on his chin but no goatee, as well as a long scar on his left cheek. The stranger's hair was light in color like Fujimoto's was, but while Father's had been more white, this man's was a faded blonde. And while Fujimoto's were closer to being decorated sunglasses, this man's glasses were plain spectacles. Finally, as the man stood in front of him, Rin could see his eyes. Fujimoto's were a calming red, this man's eyes were an insane bluish green.

Having heard what Rin whispered, the man gave a toothy grin. "Nay Devil's spawn, my name be Alexander Anderson. The man ye be speaking of was me cousin."

Rin could only blink at that. He vaguely recalled Father Fujimoto mentioning he had family out of the country and that some were into clerical work as well, but he never thought he'd meet one of his guardian's family members like this. "W-what do you want from me?" Rin asked, trying to struggle against his bonds but only succeeded in cutting his limbs more.

Anderson's smile seemed to grow wider as he took his two blades and rammed them on either side of Rin's neck. The man's hands were so close, Rin could easily see what was on his gloves. Anderson had a cross on each one and one read Speak With Dead while the other had Jesus Christ is in Heaven. One wrong move and the 15 year old new his head would come off faster than a dandelion's.

"When Ah learned of yer existence, Ah warned Shiro tha' he'd made a mistake not killin' ye when ye were still human. At least then ye'd die with yer soul intact. But Shiro is dead now, an' Ah'm willin' tah bet ye were involved somehow. So, it falls tah me to correct mah cousin's mistake," his grin practically overtaking his face, Anderson moved in uncomfortably close to Rin's face as he whispered in his ear, "Any last words tah the Angel ye still serve, Satan's Spawn?"

Rin was truly scared now. Before, when surrounded by Mephisto's men, the reality of him being threatened with death didn't truly hit him at the time thanks to both his grief and resolve. Now though, with silver bladed bayonets stabbed deeply into his flesh, the thought of dying really started to sink in. That, coupled with the insane look on Anderson's face, told him that the priest would have no trouble killing him as if he was a fly.

'Shit!' Rin cursed in his mind. 'Is this how I die? Alone in an alleyway with Father's deranged cousin? Will anyone miss me when I'm gone? Yukio…what will happen to my little brother?! And I haven't been able to show Mephisto my resolve yet! I won't be able to beat Satan and avenge Father!'

That last thought seemed to hit a nerve in the young boy's mind. His tail slipping lose and thrashing rapidly, Rin stared directly into Anderson's eyes defiantly. In a loud voice, he shouted, "I WILL BECOME AN EXORCIST AND BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT SATAN!"

The Okumura twin then closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the crazed priest to end him. Instead, he felt the blades being lowered from his neck and, before he could ponder this, he gasped in pain as the blades were removed from his hands and feet. Without the blades pinning him to the wall, Rin fell to the alley's floor and landed in a crumpled mess. Trying to slow his racing heart and gritting his teeth from the pain his arms and legs were in, Rin looked up to see a blank faced Alexander Anderson staring at him. The man then turned and began to walk away, confusing the boy further.

"H-hey! What-?" Rin was cut off from his question as another bayonet was thrown into the ground in front of his face, causing the tailed boy to yelp and attempt to scramble back. Looking at the blade, Rin noticed what looked like a schedule pinned to it.

"Tha' right there be yer lesson plan fer training with me. Ye'll have lessons with me after ye go tah that heathen Mephisto's lessons an' spend no less than two hours wit' me where I be teachen' ye the art of bein' an exorcist. Don't be late an' if ye betray me trust in any way, Hell will look like a mercy compared to what I'll do to ye!" Anderson said in a no nonsense tone as he began walking away once more.

"W-what do you mean?! What's going on!?" Rin shouted in confusion.

Instead of answering, Anderson opened up a Bible he pulled from his coat pocket and the pages seemed to flip open by themselves. Suddenly, there was a small whirlwind of Holy Scripture and when it stopped, the man had vanished leaving a confused Rin to slowly heal in the alley.

On a nearby rooftop, Anderson appeared just as he had disappeared in front on Rin. Standing before him were two young women. One was dressed similar to Anderson except her blonde hair was longer, her glasses were actually shades, and a cigarette was clenched in her teeth. The other woman was dressed as a nun and was of Japanese descent. She had long black hair and clutched a long katana at her side. These two were Anderson's protégé, Heinkel and Yumie respectively.

"I am curious Father, vhy didn't you kill thee Satan Spawn?" Heinkel asked in a thick German accent.

Father Anderson was silent for a moment before saying in a calm tone, "He had the right kind o' fire in his eyes, an' Ah'm not talkin' 'bout the Blue Flame either. He had the kind o' resolve ye cannot even find in the most seasoned of exorcists. He completely believed every word he said 'bout becoming an exorcist and defeating Satan. I'm curious tah see if he'll keep tha' resolve, or give in tah his dark nature. Inna meantime, Ah'll see what Ah can do about makin' him into a halfway decent exorcist." A melancholy look appeared on his face as he stared up at the moon that was peeking through the rainclouds before finishing, "Ah owe Shiro tha' much, at least."

"How sentimental," a sly voice said from the other end of the rooftop.

Both Heinkel and Yumie were immediately on guard, Heinkel drawing two pistols from her cassock while Yumie was in a crouched position and her hand on her katana. Standing on the opposite the three exorcists was none other than Mephisto Pheles, the flamboyantly dressed man was idly twirling his umbrella without a care in the world. Anderson kept looking at the moon and seemed unworried by the man's presence, though there was a scowl on his face.

"An' what are ye doin' here, demon trash?" Anderson demanded, neither of his protégé lowering their guard around the man.

"Aw, that's so hurtful Alex," Mephisto mock pouted. "One would think you didn't like me or something. Shiro and I at least had a working relationship together, so now that he's gone maybe we can bury the hatchet?"

Before the headmaster of True Cross Academy could say anything else, a silver bayonet shot out and stabbed the man's top hat right off his head. The thrower was revealed to be Anderson, who had a dark look on his face. "Don't play coy with me, Mephisto. Ah still don't know how Shiro tolerated yer bullshit, but know that Ah'm not so forgiving."

"That was one of my most favorite hats," Mephisto pouted as he looked at his ruined headwear before pulling out a near identical one and placing it on his head. "Much better."

"Shall I cut him up for you, Father?" Yumie asked as she began to pull out her katana.

"Nay, ye two stand down. This one is outa yer league." Anderson said firmly with no room for argument in his voice.

"Oh enough with the hostility already," Mephisto sighed as he snapped his fingers and a plush armchair appeared behind him which he promptly sat down in. He then grinned sharply at the trio. "We are allies, after all."

"Let's get one thing straight Mephisto, Ah may worth with you, but Ah sure as Hell don' have tah like you," Anderson snapped as Yumie and Heinkel reluctantly put away their weapons.

"Fine," Mephisto sighed as he took a sip from a cup of tea he had appear before him. "And if you must know, when I heard you were in the area I thought I'd come see what you were up to. After all, it's not every day God's Assassin decides to grace his presence in my neck of the woods. Imagine my surprise that he went to talk to young Mr. Okumura. Although 'talk' may be a bit of a stretch." He then smiled cheekily up at the man. "He definitely is an interesting one, is he not?"

"Ah don' want ye to be using the boy for your games, Mephisto," Anderson snapped. "Shiro asked the two of us and that Kirigakure brat to keep an eye on the boys. Ah plan to do mah part, and Ah know neither you nor Shura plan tah take it seriously. So do me a favor and either help or stay the Hell outta mah way!"

"Ah, your accusations do wound me so!" Mephisto cried dramatically, even putting his hands over his heart for emphasis. He then smiled at the man and said, "However, I too have an invested interest in Mr. Okumura's progress. I shall allow you to train the boy as you see fit, as long as it doesn't interfere with his Cram School work. Agreed?"

Anderson grunted, "Fine. Now take yer heathen arse and get the Hell away from me!"

"Tch, so rude!" Mephisto whined before saying, "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" He then disappeared in a plume of pink smoke, leaving the three exorcists alone to discuss what they were to do next.

 **Days Later**

Rin stared at the address that was written on the schedule he was 'given' by Father Anderson before looking at the street address to make sure he was at the right place. "…Really? That guy wants us to meet…AT A FREAKING GRAVE YARD?!"

Indeed, the address he found was at an old cemetery a few blocks away from True Cross Academy. Rin sighed, "First that craziness with Mephisto, then Yukio turning out to be a teacher, then that incident with the Goblins, and now this. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Going through the metal gate, Rin looked around to see if he could find his self-appointed 'tutor'. It was only by listening to his most basic instincts that allowed him to jump away in time as numerous silver bayonets stabbed the area he was once at. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin cried in alarm as he got ready to unsheathe his sword.

However, before he could even get a proper grip on the handel, Alexander Anderson appeared out of nowhere and slashed at him with two bayonets, one in each hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rin screamed as he was forced to dodge and try to parry with his still sheathed sword.

"Ah'm testing yer reaction time. Yer not half bad…for a wet behind the ears greenhorn!" Anderson replied before sending out a kick that caught Rin in the ribs and sent him hurtling into a gravestone, causing it to crack along with the boy's spine. "Not too shabby, and yeh even arrived a few minutes early! Ah may even start tah like ye, boyo!"

"What would you do if you didn't like me," Rin grumbled as he tried to shake the stars from his vision.

"Now that introductions are outa the way, let's go over what Ah'll be teaching yeh," Anderson declared as the boy picked himself up. "For starters, yer gonna need tah work on yer swordsmanship. Yer current skills are about as sharp as a wee baby's. Next, we're gonna go over the different skill sets that most every exorcist knows. Then there'll be going over the different kinds o' demons and how to properly exorcise them. And, most important, Ah'm gonna teach you how to fight without rely'n on them Blue Flames of yers."

"What? Why?" Rin asked, as he thought his Blue Flames would be a major boon to his fighting skills since they worked fairly well against the demons he'd fought so far.

"Fool!" Anderson bellowed as he brought a gloved fist down on Rin's head, causing him to clutch his skull in pain. "Not only will yer flames give ye a major target from humans an' demons alike, but yer flames come from Satan's powers themselves! Who's tah say that bastard won't find some way tah control ye through them, eh? Better that ye learn to fight without them now then have them turn against ye later," he lectured.

Rin nodded, seeing the priest's point. It was then he noticed two more presences approaching. Stepping out form behinds the tombstones, Heinkel and Yumie revealed themselves. "Who are those two?"

"These two are me own personal students that Ah've had for many, many years. They'll be helpin' with yer lessons and take over for me if'n Ah have other obligations tah attend. That one's Yumie, and the other is Heinkel," he pointed to each girl in turn.

Rin couldn't help but blush a little at the two beauties before him. While he was focused on learning to become an exorcist and was raised in a Catholic church his entire life, he was still a red blooded teenaged male dammit! His thoughts were cut off as a gunshot landed dangerously close to the thing that defined him as male.

"Eyes up front und mind out of the gutter, least I'll pump you vith so many holy bullets there von't be enough of you left to fill a shoebox!" Heinkel grunted as she holstered her smoking pistol.

Rin gulped and wondered just what in the hell he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
